The Gift of Darkness
by Emi-dreamz
Summary: set in 1942, lady Katerina Petrova and her maid Caroline, Caroline find her life on edge as she refuse offer of life and richness for her and her poor family from lord Niklaus, but thing take a danger side as she discovers his true nature again and ree or four shots. Dark!
1. TGOD 1

It's a two-shot .. i was thinking about it from last year and i asked myself yesterday when i was close to fall asleep. i didn't write it,why ? because i loved that period of time and i love to write it despite how it is hard to do that. I hope you enjoy yourselves .. R&R .. and tell me if i should write more one-shots things .

**The Gift of Darkness**

**In the dark, You hear me scream.****  
**In the dark, The screams shall stay.**  
****In the dark, I weep in pain.****  
**in the dark, The pain shall stay**  
****In the dark, There is no light****  
**In the dark, No light shall shine  
**In the dark, I am there****  
**In the dark, I shall stay.  
**  
****By: Chasistity Moore**

**England, 1492**

This day, the one lord Niklaus's waiting with excitement. This day his doppelganger would be in his palace under his sight and hands, has came.

Katherine Petrova 's climbing out from carriage, he sent to carry her and her maid to lord Niklaus's castle that what Katherine said to every living woman are walking on earth.

"Good morning , my lord." Katherine said as she bowed in front of him and smile shyly when her eyes met her lord's ones.

"Good morning to you sweet Katerina." He said as he was smiling mischievously.

"I'm sorry for the company, but i can't achieve a thing without my maid."she said as she was smoothing her, then pointed out at the young blonde-haired behind her. Her eyes were looking at the ground.

"This little company of yours won't be noticed i assure you."the lord said as his eyes darken with warning.

"Would you rather if i did not bring her with me?" Katerina asked with frightened in her tone.

"Let's move on more important subjects, like how much you look magnificent in that dress." He said as his hand took her place around Katerina's waist , and leaded her toward the gardens.

As Katherine and the lord took their way in the gardens. The maid raised her eyes from the ground to stare at her lady. She's taking every detail. Her lady look gorgeous in her creamy dress. The lord was different from any one her lady had known and she didn't feel comfort when she and her lady around him. Her lady Katherine met lord Niklaus and his brother lord Elijah in a party of his birthday. A man named Trevor invited her to, and introduce her to them.

And as the maid's watching lost her thoughts and suddenly brought back to her senses as lord Niklaus laid close to her lady's ear and whispered something made her lady laugh quietly and said, " oh my lord." While she was moving willingly in his arms.

" Caroline, bring me the wine dress. Lord Niklaus seems taken on that color." The maid heard her lady said. As she was watching her lady staring at her self in mirror her hand on her waist. And the other smoothing her hair.

"Yes my lady. You take men's minds with your beauty in that dress." Caroline explained as there a hurt tone in her voice.

"Did you see how lord Niklaus is gentle with ladies! He's so caring and charming. He's more than any word could be spoke." Katerine described as her eyes lighten with every word she said. And excitement jumping from her voice.

" I can't tell my lady. I've never spoke to him. To tell." Caroline replied. She helped her lady to put on her dress silently.

"you'll never be able to tell. Lords like lord Niklaus never spoke to people from lowest ranks." Katerine explained proud of her beauty that made her what she is.

"of course .. my lady." Caroline agreed, trying so hard to don't focus on her lady's word, instead focus on her lady's dress.

"will you go see to if lord Niklaus can be found nearby ?" katerine asked, that come order more than question. And smirk appeared in the corner of her lips.

Caroline nodded silently, and walked out of the room to start her journey in search.

"Elijah, brother .. I suffered such a spell. And time come to release me." Lord Niklaus voice come to pull his brother from his thoughts. Lord Niklaus put his hand on his brother shoulder and looked at his eyes.

"few nights more, and i'll be free.i'll be truly immortal, Brother."he said as he was swimming in his brother's eyes.

Elijah looked at his brother's eyes before speaking. "I began to wonder if you could ..'' he said. " you could use caroline as a vampire in rituals instead of killing of our vampires." Elijah suggested changing his mind in last minute.

"Caroline?" Niklaus said shaking his head in asking.

"the maid. Katerine's maid." Elijah replied.

"take care of this little details, brother." Niklaus said like he was putting his trust in his brother.

Elijah nodded, and turning on his heels and disappear in trees of the gardens. Niklaus walked slowly deep in gardens.

"My lord, my lord." Niklaus noticed a delicate voice calling out for him while he's walking in garden a book in his hands.

"Yes my lady." He said as he turned his head toward the owner of the voice, to face a young lady that running with her blond hair moving besides her face.

"I'm no lady. I'm the maid." She said breathlessly as she reached his standing put a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath and clam herself down.

"No lord would believe that." He said, while raising his left hand to place a strand of her long curls away from her face. She shifted uncomfortably under his eyes then she moved his hand slowly.

"I - I .. I'm here because lady katherine asked about you."Caroline explained, her eyes on the felt uneasy while she's around lord Niklaus or any one in this castle. She did feel that there is something mysterious about them.

"So you are Caroline. I didn't think that katherine's maid would be pretty. She loves to be the only beautiful creature."he said as he offered her the book to carry. Caroline raised her sight to look at the book. And the excitement took over her as she read it title. And lord Niklaus noticed.

"Have you read it, sweetheart?" the lord soft voice interrupted Caroline thoughts and she raised her sight from the book to catch his eyes looking at hers.

"i've never really read any book."she said a hurt tone in her voice and she felt trapped when his question opened her cuts again.

"And why is that, love?" he asked.

"My family couldn't brought this kathe- .. Lady katherine's family was able, but she didn't want to give me one." She said her eyes in another world, memories occupied her.

"i'm sorry .. i didn't mean anything. Please forgive me."Caroline said as her eyes find their way down on the floor.

"you can read it. If you want to .." he offered as his hand came down her chin to make her look in his eyes. Caroline looked at his eyes as the smile finds her way to her lips.

"will you give it to me to read it?" she asked in surprise.

"with all my black heart .." Caroline's heart dropped as he continued. " You will have to do something for me,sweetheart." He said as he stared at Caroline's reaction change when his words come out of his mouth.

"of course my lord." She said as her eyes searching for answer in his. She felt minutes become hours, he didn't say any word.

"i want you to spend the night with me."Niklaus surprise himself with his can't risk anything now. But of course he didn't give anything for free. And books seems a thing for this pretty , young lady. He thought.

"How could you offer that? You're with my lady." Caroline said angrily between her teeth and she captured his hand with hers and put the book inside it. " Take it, it doesn't worth." She continued and turned on her heels and grab her dress intended to walk away, she shocked her head. she find her self unable of moving as a hand holding her in her place.

"let go of me, please!" she managed to let the words out of her mouth as the fear consumed he, she tried to free her wrist but she didn't get what she wanted.

"I had no doubt that you would refuse, but the choice isn't yours, sweetheart."he said as his eyes darken and the veins appear under his blue eyes.

"you can't make m- what are you?" Caroline said, she backed away at the sight in front of her eyes as distance as she could with her hand still trapped in his. She pushed him with her other hand on his chest. He staring hungrily at her, she felt her head dizzy.

He kisses her wrist. She suddenly gasps, sharply, withdraws her hand. She sees her wrist is red with blood. She sees the blood on his lips. She screams.

"hush, Caroline .. i think that answer your question." He said, She screams even louder. He clamps his hand over her mouth. Her hand grips his cloth. " Don't be afraid , sweetheart." His eyes staring ar hers. And Caroline felt nothing. Then he release her.

" A-are y-you going to.. to drink m-y blood, a-a-are you going to k-kill me?"she stammered hysterically her hand around her self,keeping her eyes shut.

"Don't worry. Your kind never satisfies my thirst." Niklaus said, moving closer to her.

" i'm afraid i can't believe you, my lord."she replied firmly.

"you'll see tonight. You will come to me when the sun set." He said.

"I'll come to you when the sun set." She repeated and blinked. Caroline was feeling very uncomfortable as his breath on her face.

"Caroline, you will forget our little chat, until i say otherwise."he said impatiently , smirking

"Soon, soon, little one. I'll make sure you're with us forever." Then disappeared in the darkness. Leaving her a little surprised.


	2. TGOD 2

**It's not going to be multi chapters function but 3 or 4 chapters .. Huhh .. thanks for follow and everything you did.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Gift of Darkness : chapter two :**

Caroline was too exhausted from thinking she was asking herself question, and didn't get the answers for it. then she looked at the sky, it was dark blue. She have to tell her lady that she didn't find lord Niklaus anywhere. As Caroline in front of her lady's door, she heard her laughing and heard lord Niklaus voice. as she turn to leave. The door open and Caroline standing in front of him. Lord Niklaus.

"Good evening, my lord." She said as she bowed in front of him. And raised her eyes to catch his. She find him staring at her. Caroline's heart sped, and she shake her head.

"Caroline , do tell me that you didn't hear a word." Lord Niklaus replied as his eyes narrowed and his lips twisted.

"i didn't hear a word." Caroline repeated quickly, and lord Niklaus let a small laugh, Caroline couldn't explain it.

"get rest,Katerina. We will have thing to do."Lord Niklaus demanded as his eyes flying from Caroline to Katherine's face behind him.

"i will, my lord." Katherine said as she staring at Caroline, who seemed in anywhere but here.

XxX

"Do you know, how is it to be in love, Caroline?" Katherine asked, her eyes shifting from her mirror to Caroline's face.

"it was as if when i looked into his eyes i was standing on the edge of the world ..." Caroline explained as her eyes lighten as she imagine her lover. " i'm so sorry my me, l'm out of my mind these days." She said as her voice trembling.

"i have noticed." Katherine said, her face has changed, and Caroline realized her days with her lady in the castle will be shorter.

XxX

Caroline was standing on the window, thinking of way to get out of the disaster she put herself into. Her lady was obviously thinking that Caroline want one of the lords to herself, but Caroline is far away from this thought.

Caroline find her self shifting toward the door, she shake her head. She heard the maids talking about lord Niklaus's said he's repulsive and rude. And a man with a reputation for having many women around him. And that made Caroline shivered.

"Caroline , there's a party tonight between us. Maids and we hope that you would be with us." One of the maid said as she was walking out of the kitchen.

" i will, Rose."Caroline answered with smile and then went on her way.

xXx

Caroline now in lords 's floor she asked herself why would i go this way! But she discovered that her legs weren't able to walk in anyway but that.

As she walking freely in corridors , she heard some talk and laid in to hear.

She come close to door and recognized the voices its lord Niklaus. The door was a little open. She managed to see through it. Lord Elijah was with him in the room, lord Niklaus was sitting on a chair with blonde-haired on his lap. She was smiling at him, Caroline's heart aches at the sight of him.

"Uh ... Of course, brother. She's going to die, our beloved Katerina."he said in cold tone. Caroline's heart dropped as she heard his words. Her lady doesn't know about his plans for her she has to warn her. Caroline resumed to look at him. Only to see him lifting the girl's wrist to his mouth and digged his teeth in her wrist and his eyes transformed from clear blue eyes to black one. Then their eyes met. Caroline's breaths became heavy. And the air didn't reach her lungs, she backed away. She felt dizzy and she tried so hard to move her legs but even though it was too late to hide or run.

Elijah's arms was around Caroline's arms grabbing her roughly and she screamed in pain.

"Elijah, could you leave me and lady Caroline alone to end our little spat?" he said as his eyes narrowed and his smirk appears. Caroline's little fingers grasp on Elijah's leather jacket to derive safety from him. Niklaus's smirks disappear as he extend his hand for her to take, he nodded to his brother and Caroline felt Elijah's hands fell to his sides. Caroline shook her head and a " No" managed to escape from her mouth.

Elijah nodded then flashed and took the blonde-haired girl with him. The frightened controlled Caroline as she watching him, stepping toward her with his hand extended to her. Caroline's heart beats raised, when she cleared her vision only to see lord Niklaus's mouth polluted with blood.

Caroline wanted to run, to leave this castle but before she has to warn her lady. And before she could complete her dreams. Lord Niklaus's hands was around her neck, circling it. she closed her eyes quickly, she doesn't want to see what ts coming, she doesn't want to see her death.

"Are you afraid of me, sweetheart?" he asked softly, with his soft voice she could forget everything, every single thing he has said or has done. But she can't. He's a monster, he's a vampire.

"Yes. Y-ou are a mo-nster! Of- course i'm afraid of you." Caroline said as she opened her eyes, her voice trembling and her eyes started to water with tears.

"Caroline, if i changed my life would you think better of me?would you – like me, then?" Niklaus knew these dangerous words, but the sudden chance of speaking to her made him say more than he had planned.

"I'd be glad to see a good chance in anybody, my lord."she said quickly before she could think about it.

"You are very hard, Caroline." Niklaus said bitterly." You could help me to be better. I'm very miserable – but you don't feel anything."he said, as their eyes met.

"I think **_people who behave badly don't feel anything_**." Caroline said sharply, forgetting to be cool and distant.

"I'm trying to free myself , to be truly who i am. Make people pay for what they did to me!" he shouted angrily as he removed his hand from her neck and she took her breaths quickly. "Dose that sound evil to you?" he asked, his tone was more calm and intense.

"It's more than evil, you're killing people to satisfy your desires. You find a joy in killing them. Doesn't that sound evil you? I marvel at you!" she said uncomfortable as he approached her.

"Ha-ha-ha. Oh, yes. The humanity."he said angrily between his teeth. "It's going to get you killed." He explained as his eyes darkened and his fangs appeared.

"Are you going to kill me then?" she said and the air around disappeared, she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Again with killing. But different answer this time. I will, sweetheart, but we will postpone it." he said coldly, he reached her hand and took her between his, Caroline moved quickly to pull her hand from his, only to make him hold it more tight. Suddenly he put his other hand on her waist.

"will you please have that dance with me?"Niklaus asked , beginning to feel better.

"Uh .." Caroline gazed at him questioning. "There's no music." She said, trying to escape from his grasp.

" I wish to have this dance with you, sweetheart." He said as he started to move in dancing steps, he was too close and she could feel his warm breaths on her neck, her eyes watered and her tears started to fall. 'Why did the fate put me in monster's arms?!' She thought, allowing him to lead her in the dance.

"I'll give anything your heart wish. I could give you castles and glorious jewelry and clothing of such finery. I could give you whatever you wanted. Books you could read and study anywhere in the world. And i would give it all to you." He said calmly without changing in his movements.

"What do you want in return?" Caroline managed to say between tears.

"You." He said.

"Are you proposing for me to be yours, to give up on family, marriage and love to be with you?" She asked worriedly in surprise.

" Do you have a suitor, perhaps in you heart?" he asked angrily but no change did happen in his movements. " Don't get you hopes high on him he won't see the sun rise again." He said before she could answer his question.

"You are insane." She said as her breaths quicken in and out her lungs.

"So you do have a one, your heart occupied with! But her you are sweetheart standing helpless between my arms, and you'll never get the chance to leave ..." his hands left her, and she was free now. " simply i won't let you, love." He continued, and his hand come to touch her cheek, she moved faster, She backed away from him.

"Stay away from me, Do Not get closer." She said her voice Shivering, as she looking everywhere but him. After silence she saw him moving closer to her standing position, she looked around her to find a fruit-knife on the table beside her she took it quickly and the metal was between her hands. She raised it to her other wrist.

"If you take one more step closer i'm going to kill myself ." She explained her actions.

"Go a head. Kill your self, why would i care?!" he said, he moving toward her.

"You don't care ... Then let go of me. Leave me and my lady to go." She said as her eyes examining his.

"That's will never happen." He replied as he flashed toward her and circled her wrist in his hand, she screamed in pain as he hold her wrist stronger and stronger, that made her drop the knife. Then he grabbed her from her upper arm and pulled her out of his chambers.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked in pain.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our problem, it's her." he answered as he smiled mischievously. " you'll never be able to leave otherwise i said so."

Caroline suddenly started to scream, and moving to free herself as she saw someone familiar could help her.

"Tyler, Tyler .." she screamed at him, that made him frozen in his place.

"Caroline.." he said in surprise.

"You know him .." Niklaus realized as his eyes shifting from Tyler to Caroline, " You look at him in different way. Is he the one?" Niklaus asked as his eyes darkened and his look back to Tyler.

"No .. no ..No." Caroline started to stutter and shaking her head as her grasp on her lord's hand hardened.

Every thought come cross Caroline's head disappear as her lord's hands circled her neck and she couldn't breathe any more.

* * *

**Until next time.. **


	3. TGOD 3

**I know, it's been forever. I'm so sorry, Nothing i will say will be acceptable, Except the chapter so read and tell me what you think. Love y'all :) forgive me if there's any mistakes, i'm beta -less.**

* * *

**The Gift of Darkness: **

"Tyler, Tyler .." she screamed at him, that made him frozen in his place.

"Caroline.." he said in surprise.

"You know him .." Niklaus realized as his eyes shifting from Tyler to Caroline, " You look at him in different way. Is he the one?" Niklaus asked as his eyes darkened and his look back to Tyler.

"No .. no ..No." Caroline started to stutter and shaking her head as her grasp on her lord's hand hardened.

Every thought come across Caroline's head disappear as her lord's hands circled her neck and she couldn't breathe any more.

* * *

she moaned in pain as his hand wrapped around he neck with aggressiveness and passion, as the thought of him hurting her fill him with pleasure, satisfy, of being around her. As her breaths Choked in her throat, they unable to leave her lungs in first place.

He turned around her, taking her between his arms. one arm around her neck and the other around her waist, allowing her to take her breath in and out her lungs freely, but not to move. Her hands automatically grasped his arm, which around her neck to seek for his mercy.

As Niklaus took his steps, Tyler too. He took one step quickly to caught Caroline from his lord's hands, to rescue her from this fate, only to stop as he realized what's going to happen! his lord's hands possessively around Caroline's body, he had never done something like that. Did he want to use her for something? Did he want to share him with his sweet little Caroline.

"Stay away, it's fine. I'm fine." she begging Tyler desperately,as her eyes glistened with water. she can't lose him, he's the only one who didn't his back for her, when everybody did. Tyler was her friend back in her country but his family in the highest rank there,so his mother prevented her from him but that didn't prevented them from meeting secretly, and loving each other, until one day he left, never came back, she met him in lord Mason's castle, he explained for her that his uncle Mason was with lady Katerina and he madly in love with her, which allow them the opportunity to be together. That was ruined by Katherine, she warned Caroline if she continued with Tyler, she would expose her location to her father, and he would kill her for her escape and revenge for his family's honor!

"You think that i'd spare his life?" Niklaus said,stunned by her love for this fool, for this weak werewolf how nothing compared with him!

"I want you to, i want you to leave him be, let him go. And i'll be under your feet." Caroline replied. Niklaus laughed_, _while crossing his hands over Caroline's chest, holding her strongly to his chest.

"Are you compromising with me?" Niklaus asked mocker.

Caroline shook her head, slowly turning it to look at Klaus's amused eyes. He was getting everything he wanted. Deep down it made her burn with disgust.

"Just like that? Ha, You stop fighting for his own sake!" Niklaus whispered in her ear, angrily.

"Because i love him, and i'm afraid of losing him, i don't want him to face the consequences of my behavior." Caroline confessed, her voice shaking, while she turned in his arms to meet his eyes. As her chest rise and fall heavely.

"You choose wisely!" He said as his eyes studying her, from her eyes down to her feet. " Now, Go rest. I 'll be excpecting you when the dark falls." He ordered her, as his hand pointed the way for her. She walked and walked until her bones pleaded her for ease. She collapsed on her bed, looking at the ceiling and giving up for sleep to attack her.

* * *

Night Came:

She has no choice, she have to obey every order came out of his mouth. It was her curse to be weak, fragile. Having no ability to make her choices! Having no ability to refuse or to agree. She didn't know what he's hiding from her, she didn't know what his intentions are, or what games he and the fate agreed to play against her. As her lady, Katherine didn't seem to bother from her absence, Caroline's fears extended. Maybe she thought that Caroline so busy in the house matters, instead of the lord's matters. She have to think this way, because Katherine wouldn't leave her alone if she knew the truth, she would kill her if she knew the lord is interested in her or playing his games or spending his time with her maid, or if she heard or knew what the lord was hiding for both of them. As her head started to arch along with her legs, she noticed, the Passage seem without end. His room seemed unreachable, she turned her head to the mirror beside her. Her face looked pale, yellow, her happiness vanished away, with every moment she wasted from her life here, but she didn't care, because she'll be rested. She will abandon her hopes and dreams. to rest her soul and mind. To give up on everything she hold in life because of it.

As she was trying to plaster a smile on her face, she dropped it, the moment she felt his rough hands on her shoulders, the air left her lungs.

"Relax, Breath." She heard his voice nervous, angry. As she tensed from his touch. Caroline knew he won't be happy about it. she knew that after counted moments, his mask will be ripped apart. and his true self will appear again. She kept reminding her self, he didn't care for anyone, don't be fool, don't let him toy you. He didn't care for you, you are just a light in his life. And he wanted it, once he robbed it from you. He will leave you with nothing but regret and grief over thing will never be able to get it back.

She took in a huge amount form the air surrounding her, and then let it out. In that breath she let everything go. She turned around to face him. A smile reaching her eyes, the smile immediately dropped as she saw his reaction. He was angry, furious. Her heart beats raise, she couldn't collect herself.

"I started to be jealous from the air around you." He said as his eyes concentrated on her face, waiting for her reaction, waiting for another betrayal from her.

"Uh." She let a nervous laugh to escape from her, without thinking of consequences, she quivered as the thought crossed her mind, he sensed her fear, then he smiled.

"Did you notice what i left for you?" He asked, as his eyes searching her hands. As he lift her hand between his to level with his mouth, and breathed it, kissed it.

"Yes." He heard her shaking feminine voice.

"You didn't put it, did you dislike it?" He asked her, as his tone full of warning of what her answer have to be.

"N-No! I did, l liked it." She answered, shaking her head and taking her hand from his softly. " I'll put it." She added as she turned her back for him to head to her room, to bring the item. Only to feel his breathing on her shoulder. she stopped.

"i was going mad, when i saw how you're afraid of him getting hurt. When i saw the look on your face!" He said in soft voice, full of emotions, she was to close to believe him. He Wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. " I was jealous, i was jealous, i was going to kill him, when said don't, you gave me another reason to do it. Did you see the way he looked at you? every look on his face said that he desires you. I want you for me, Only me. You are mine." He added, as his voice turned to whispers. She closed her eyes, allowing for herself to breath, to forget the moment, that will hunt her forever.

"Promise me that you would be mine?" He demanded as his hands strengthen around her waist, as warning. As the silent fell between then he turned her around to look at his eyes. Taking her face between his hands, waiting for her words, her promises. She nodded as his eyes met hers, her power leaving her. She felt his hands traveling down her arms gripping her hands with his, as he led her toward his room. She tried to straggle, to fight him, but she never did. all she did was closing her eyes firmly as he pulling her after him.

* * *

As the days went on on the Mikaelson Castle, Klaus became more furious, more rough. As Katerina run from his hold, every dream he wished to achieved, Katerina has ruined it. Caroline wished her lady took her, run with her. Be her partner in the running as they always do. However, Caroline didn't want this wish. Yes, Katerina has run, leaving her with monster, with murderer, he killed countless people, when he found out. But he didn't do it for her. Only to disappoint her, that was her wishes she wanted to run away from him, she preferred death than being with him, around him. His bedroom door swing open, interrupting her thoughts, as Lord Niklaus flashed in front of her, leaving her breathless from surprise, her heart dropped between her feet, as he caught her from her upper arms, squeezing it cruelly.

"Is it true?" He asked, his eyes full of rage.

"I don't understand!" She manged to say between breaths, as she trying to free herself from his ferric hands. " You're hurting me, please let go of me!" She added.

"Did you wish to leave me?" He asked, as his hands started loosened from her.

"Yes, i wish to get rid of you. To wake up from this nightmare. To want to break this walls, to break free from you. To see light again, to live happily again, to be crazy free if i can print it with my hands, what my life means without choices!"

" , sweetheart." He said, trying to calm her down as he took her between his arms. " Don't say such a thing again, Mmmmh!" he added, he breathed her smile.

"I promise you, that Katerina will pay for her action. I'm going to Bulgaria, i'm going to punish her!" He whispered in her ear, promise he will do. He removed her from his arms to meet her eyes. " Do you want something from your family, love?" He asked, she panic, after she released the meaning of his words.

"I hate you!" She screamed, as she pushed him away from her. he held his hands in front of her.

"I will forgive you, just this time. Because i know what you are being through!" He said as he started walking toward the door. " Don't mistake my forgiveness, sweetheart." He added before he shut the door behind him,leaving her with tears.

* * *

**A\N: next chapter is the last one, and within next week will be updated, so i can make up my mistake :) **

**Please tell me what you think, You can fin me on tumblr by : _obsessions-klaroline_**

**ED.**


End file.
